


You're Nervous For Words I Ain't Spoken

by thunderfcknroad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: and im MAD ABOUT IT, hello only content for this ship, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfcknroad/pseuds/thunderfcknroad
Summary: Molly's illiteracy may admittedly become an issue for someone who we Know wrote and kept letters to and from his previous lovers.And by "issue" I mean... Let the romance ensue





	You're Nervous For Words I Ain't Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO THE NICHE ZONE  
> seriously though the purple power couple are here to be disgustingly in love

It had been nearly a week. Nearly a week since he last saw his other half, his lover, his Gilmore. He wished there was a tangible way to talk to him but unfortunately it wasn’t to be. There were various reasons at play; time difference, schedules, and just generally; Molly had made it clear early on that he had a problem with letting people into his head. Of course Gilmore would have to be the one person perfect enough to respect that wish to the letter and Molly was starting to think he would have to lift that rule upon his return. So instead he just had to wait. Just when Molly was getting to the point off wallowing there was a knock at his door.

He nearly fell over his own feet as he launched himself to the door. He felt a little bad about the disappointment he felt when he saw it was just Keyleth.

But she was holding a letter.

She handed it to him and a small smile crept up onto her face. “It’s from Gilmore. I’ll leave you to read it on your own.”

Just as she turned away Molly grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

He shut the door.

“Ok Keyleth you have to promise not to say anything but… I can’t read because of… reasons. Will you – will you read it for me. Just to make sure it’s nothing terrible?”

Keyleth looked at him dumbfounded before her face softened and she nodded. He cracked the wax seal and glanced at Gilmore’s swirling cursive before handing the letter to Keyleth.

“It’s…” her eyes scanned the page and she smiled before she started reading aloud.

_“My darling Mollymauk,_

_I’m sorry it took me so long to check in, my dearest. I have been packed into meeting after meeting about anything and everything but I finally got a couple of hours to myself and I feel it is only right that I filled with thoughts of you._

_A week is already too long my angel. I miss your voice. I am constantly stressed and worried and I miss the way you always know exactly what to say. I am surrounded by colourful fabrics and exotic spices here and everything reminds me of you._

_I hope you are keeping well. I hope you aren’t missing me too much. Just enough to be thinking about me, though. I am thinking of you._

_Yours,_

_Shaun”_

Keyleth wordlessly handed it back to Molly. She looked down at the floor. Molly traced his fingers over the swirling ink. So much love was poured into what seemed like meaningless squiggles. His heart ached.

He didn’t even notice Keyleth leave until he heard the door close.

Gilmore knew that Molly couldn’t read. It had come up pretty early on in their relationship, and yet he still felt the need to check in on Molly to make sure he didn’t feel alone. For the first time in his unfortunately short life he wished he could understand the shapes and curves on the paper in his hands.

 

 

The letters started arriving at more regular intervals after that, each one sealed with the same deep purple wax and written in the same curling handwriting. Molly kept them locked in a box underneath his bed and sometimes he would lay them out in front of him and just marvel at the love he had found. He fawned over them, traced them with his fingers. He never gave any of the following letters to Keyleth. He was happy enough to receive the letters and not read them. It was enough to just know Gilmore was checking on him, and besides, he really had no idea what Gilmore was sending him and it could be anything. Poor Keyleth didn't deserve to be exposed to too much of their relationship. Some things were best kept in a locked box until Gilmore was back to say them to him in person. Molly was a risk taker but he knew where his line was.

Well, it was enough for a little bit anyways, but sooner than he thought he found himself longing for Gilmore’s voice and the letters he held in his hands held the closest thing he had to that.

So he knocked on Pike’s door one night and began to learn to read and write.

With every letter that arrived Molly grew more and more frustrated at his own slow progress but Pike kept telling him that progress was progress and that it didn’t matter how fast or slow he went, Gilmore’s letters would still be there. He studied and trained until his head hurt but soon he found he was able to read bits and pieces. Each time he picked up the letters he could read a little more of them and every word he read felt like having Gilmore there with him whispering in his ear. The first time he found he could read an entire letter he started crying. The second time he laughed. The third time it was very late and he fell asleep.

 

 

A week later on the other side of the world, Gilmore sat at his desk composing his latest letter to Mollymauk when there was a knock at his door and a letter was slipped underneath.

He picked it up and moved back to his desk frowning. He broke the seal and flattened the paper in front of him. The candles around him flickered slightly, his face lighting up like a bonfire, as he looked down at the three words on the paper. They were scrawled crudely and were slightly wobbly as if a child had drawn them and the letter wasn't signed but he knew. He knew who they were from and he knew what they meant.

_“I Love You”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this content find me on tumblr at @Probably-pride-related and all my mollymore content at @mollymore


End file.
